Hermione's Dilemma
by Kibadelagenshin
Summary: Hermione is  in a closet with Fleur Delacour trying to determine her sexual orientation. Unfortunatly Draco just happened to be walking by. Blackmail to Hermione's suprise isn't that bad. In fact she kind of likes it.


This is my first Harry Potter fic. Please enjoy it. Go Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

Today we find our Hermione Granger curled up in an anxious ball on a comfortable but tattered arm chair in the Gryffindor common room. The early morning sun engulfed her body like a maxi dress and bounced off of her tamed but curly hair. Her eyes ghosted over, the aged pages of _Hogwarts a History _for what must have been the 12th time in her life time. She looked comfortable enough. However, Hermione was far from serene.

Today, after Potions, Hermione Granger would be snogging Fleur Delacour. This thought made her stomach twist uncomfortably in knots.

No, Hermione was not a lesbian… at least she didn't think so. That was just the problem. She didn't know. That's what she would be finding out today. Hermione had been off of her game lately. Rather than studying for 6 hours a night, she found a good deal of her time consumed with thoughts about her love life. Well, her lack of a love life to be exact.

Hermione put her book down on the floor beside her and stared out of the window and into the distance wondering why she didn't have a boyfriend. No, she didn't need one. Yes, she knew she had a mind that even on her worst days could outwit any student and even a few teachers. However, give a girl a break, she may be smart but she wasn't a prude. (Not mentally anyway.) Some times when she was studying, she'd imagine an Adonis Gryffindor male throwing her books aside and kissing her senseless on a library desk. She blushed at this thought. She could be strong and independent, but sometimes, a girl just wants to snog. Perhaps she wouldn't feel such an intense craving for romance if she hadn't waited so long to get acquainted with male attention. Most 4th years had gotten their first kisses long ago.

" morning 'Mione," a sleepy Ron Weasley said as he slumped lazily into the couch across from her. Hermione jumped a little bit and nervously ran her hands though her hair.

" You seem a little jittery today. Is everything alright?" Ron asked looking at his unusually hyperactive brown haired friend with slight suspicion. His eyes seemed to bore into her. He looked at her as if he knew she would be kissing a girl today.

" Yeah," Hermione said unconvincingly, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, you've been a bit strange lately…," Ron said in a low and enticing voice, leaning forward a little bit and squinting his eyes accusingly at her, "you've been a bit… distracted…"

Hermione blinked nervously, digging her fingers into the arm chair. When had Ron gotten so perceptive? How did he know? He knows!

" Oh really… how so?"

" Well for starters, it takes you a millisecond longer than usual to raise your hand in class. Although, you're still first to answer so maybe I shouldn't worry," Ron laughed, the suspicion seeped out of his face and his attention shifted to an equally sleepy looking Harry Potter entering the common room. He sat down next to Ron. Hermione practically fainted with relief.

"Good-" Harry tensed up in a fit of violent coughs, and fell back into the couch with his head lolling over the back, "morning Mione," he finished breathlessly. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"This Triwizard Tournament is really taking a toll on you. I wonder who put your name in that cup Harry. This can't be good," Hermione said with a tone of concern.

" I don't care. I think it's bloody brilliant. Harry's a hero in the making!" Ron exclaimed pompously. He'd been getting more attention from the ladies because of his association with said Hogwarts celebrity. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry remained motionless.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh shut up Ron, you know you're just enjoying Lavender Brown's sultry eyes! She's practically dieing to snog you and everyone knows it. You don't even care about Harry. "

Ron flushed to his hair line. He was so red that his hair and face could have been the same shade. Harry, desperate to stop this awkward scene from unfolding decided to pipe in.

"I think we better get to Potions."

This hushed all conversation. Hermione and Ron knew they were being awkward when Harry encouraged them to be in Snape's presence. With a slight hesitation, they all got up and headed out of the portrait hole. Ron and Harry talked about the London Quidditch team while Hermione stared at their backs. Her nerves were getting to her.

She wasn't looking for anything serious. She just wanted to know if she liked girls. That wasn't terrible right? Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend because she didn't actually like boys. Most people had already experimented with romance, so they were pretty confident with themselves. Lavender Brown being the first to tackle that terrain. Hermione and Harry being one of the lasts. Harry didn't seem to care though. He had actually just started flirting a bit with Cho Chang.

Hermione sighed to herself, but then clenched her first in determination. She was going to solve her sexual questions today. She looked at Harry and Ron's backs. She certainly wasn't attracted to either of them… at least she didn't think so. However, that didn't mean she wasn't attracted to boys. She hadn't kissed a boy yet. They would have to be dealt with at another time.

Harry and Ron were more like brothers to her. They understood her and she understood them. She couldn't ask them to kiss her. They had faced some bizarre challenges together. However, the adrenaline and magic of those moments hadn't been enough to produce more than a platonic, yet intensely friend oriented relationship between the three of them. She was okay with that.

They rounded a corner and ducked as Peeves zoomed over their heads singing loudly.

" Potter you rotter, your running out of time, the Triwizard tournament will eat you alive!"

" Oh buzz off peev-," Harry broke into a fit of coughs and sneezes. A painting of a farm girl muttered 'God Bless you' in a southern accent.

Ron violently patted Harry's back, doing more harm than help. Hermione however went rigid. She walked stiffly past Ron and Harry, taking fast jerky steps. She had left them far begin in her efforts to draw attention to it. They were passing it now.

They were passing the closet where the kiss would happen.

It had been easy enough to get Flour to agree to snog her. She knew how French girls could be. A few week's after the Beaux batons Academy of Magic arrived, and Hermione was fed up with questioning her sexuality, she decided to go for it. She caught Fleur reading alone for a few moments in the library and explained her dilemma. Fleur agreed. She was into challenges and breaking a few rules. The Goblet of Fire had chosen her for her daring side. Although Hermione doubted it had chosen her specifically for her record of sexual experimentation. The rumors from other schools had easily assimilated into the Hogwarts Gossip. It was a known fact that Fleur was into random hook ups.

So, that was that. Hermione made Fleur promise not to tell anyone, and Fleur got a nice time.

Hermione felt herself bump into something hard, and stumble backward a few steps as she approached the potion doors. She hadn't dropped her books, but she was left feeling a bit frazzled.

" Oh, I'm so so-," Hermione stopped her frantic apology mid sentence as she looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes.

" Watch your step Granger. I don't want my robes smelling like Muggle," Draco Malfoy spat these word at Hermione and glanced at her as if she was something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe.

"Muggles smell better than ferrets," Hermione retorted with a smirk, regaining her cool.

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. He wasn't used to people throwing his own venom back in his face. Hermione had an edge to her. She was a book worm with a bite. Draco, not one to take insults quietly crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her coolly.

" At least I didn't choose to turn into an animal. I wish those cat ears from the Polyjuice Potion hadn't disappeared. You actually look a little less hideous."

Hermione tightened her grip on her books and looked angrily into Malfoy's snake slit eyes, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Draco was at least two heads taller than her. His muscled rippled lightly beneath his black robes. His blonde hair was perfectly combed and his face was blemish. Hermione would have found him attractive if it wasn't for his malicious sneer, and his attitude, and the company he kept, and his hatred for his friends, and his rumors promiscuous ways, and est.

" At least I don't have to suck up to Snape to get my only O.W.L'," she spat back.

" Please Granger. I got an outstanding in every subject. You're the suck up. You and that fowl Potter git. Every one knows he gives Hagrid's blow jobs when he visits that hut." Draco snickered.

Hermione dropped her books, pulled out her wand and pressed the tip to Draco's throat. However, blinded with rage, she forgot to disarm Draco, so to her annoyance, she felt the tip of a wand press tensely against her own neck. They stood their silently. Hermione's fiery brown eyes stared into Draco's cold unreadable face. He was staring at her strangely. He didn't seem to show any sort or negative or aggressive emotion.

"Mud blood," he whispered half heartedly. He unconsciously loosed his grip on his wand.

"At least I'm not a slut," Hermione replied before she could think. She was instantly embarrassed by her own words, but it had been enough to counter the slur that had been thrown at her.

"You don't know what your talking about Granger," he said face filling with agitation again. Ron and Harry's foot steps clattered behind Hermione. They'd gotten ambushed by peeves and looked rather disheveled. However, they hadn't been prepared to see Hermione and Draco with their wands drawn and looking murderous.

They arrived just in time to hear a snippet of the quarrel between their best friend and their mortal enemy.

" Pansy Parkinson is a lying git. Biggest waste of my time," snarled Draco.

"What's he talking about Hermione?" Ron asked confused with a tone of excitement in his voice. He and Ron had been looking for a reason to hex Malfoy into the next century.

" THAT IS ENOUGH," Snape spoke with agitation from within the door frame. Potions had stared a few minutes ago, and the whole class had watched the tense exchange.

" 10 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's lack of self control," Snape spoke smoothly through his thin lips. His black cloak ripped eerily in the dim dungeon light as he returned to the classroom. Malfoy smirked. Harry, Ron and Hermione glared pointed broom sticks at Snape's back all the way to their seats.

The Potions lesson had gone by without further incidents. Harry and Ron mutter insults under their breath while Snape explained a Potions project. Lavender Brown winked at_. _Ron when Snape explained that they would be working with a partner to brew…

" The Enlitina Potion", Snape spoke in a drawling voice, "When brewed correctly, the drinker will have a sudden revelation about a peace of truth they had been denying due to bias or had simply over looked. It is… when explained simply, a dose of enlightenment. Asian wizards have been using it for year…"

Hermione was too nervous to look extremely interested or crane her head in curiosity. The hour was almost ending and Fleur was probably heading towards the spot right now. Hermione's head buzzed and her stomach lurched a bit. Could she go through with this?

It wasn't until small beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead that Harry put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?," he mouthed.

Hermione responded with an unconvincing nod. She looked way quickly. If she stared into Harry's innocent green eyes for too long, she knew she would spill everything. It's happened to her many times before.

Just as Harry was about to ask her if she was sure, Snape spoke with an amused tone in his voice.

"This potion requires two wizards to concoct it. You will find out why in your text book. You may choose one partner. Choose wisely. Other wise..." Snape glared in Harry's direction, " You may find yourself stuck in a deluded state for the rest of you year here at Hogwarts… some of use unfortunately are already experiencing delusions of grandeur."

The Slytherins snigger while the Gryffindor hissed. They were all used to Snape's obvious bias and habit of baiting Harry. The class could tell that he was just waiting for Harry to say something stupid and take points away from the Gryffindor house.

Luckily (or unluckily for Snape), the hour ended and the class began to pile out. Their facial expression ranged from boredom, to intense joy, and finally, a nervous calm.

'I can do this, I'm going to do this,' thought Hermione nervously.

" Yeah, I'll see you guys at dinner. I'm just heading off to the library," Hermione lied and slipped away to the dungeon corridor where the ' business' would be taking place.

Hermione looked around. There was no on in the hallway. There was just the harmless glow of torch light. Hermione's heart pounded heavily in her chest as she wrapped her fingers around the door knob. Before she could even pull it opened. She felt it move beneath her hand, and found herself pulled inside.

Hermione found her back pressed against the stone cold wall as she stared into the lovely blue eyes of the Fleur Delacour. Her hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders and onto her blue robes.

" eet iz about time," she said with a sultry smile, "I've been waiting fur thiz all day." Hermione thought to herself that only this girl could manage to be predatory and sweet at the same time.

" Umm, me too I guess," Hermione said without much feeling. She didn't want to offend Flour, but, she was about to call it quits. She'd just have to find some other way to deal with her sexual frustration.

Fleurr stared at Hermione expectantly, but could only see a scared girl with shaking hands.

" Relax 'ermione," she said, clasping both of Hermione's hands gently, " I'm 'ere to elp' you. If you 'et nervous, or want to stop eet will be of no offense to me."

It turns out that these were just the words to calm Hermione's franticly fluttering heart. Hermione gave Fleur a weak but slightly confident smile. Fleur could sense her relaxing a bit and slowly lifted a soft hand to the side of Hermione's face and placed another hand on her waist. Hermione could feel a twinge in her stomach. She didn't know what it was though… It could have been nerves or something else.

Then suddenly, Fleur pressed her soft lips to Hermione's. Hermione let her arms hag limply at her sides clueless about what to do with them. Fleur noticed that and whispered kindly in Hermione's ear.

"Put your arms around my waist."

She did. The kiss was chaste for a while. Flour lightly brushed her lips against Hermione's lips and then deepened the kiss. Hermione had been unresponsive before this point. Snogging was strange. Flesh against flesh. It was no different than shaking hands or whatever…

Should she tell Fleur thank you, but, she just didn't posses a sex drive? Then, the moment Fleur's tongue dipped inside of her mouth, Hermione went crazy. She crushed Fleur waist to her own and kissed her back so fiercely, that it seemed like she was trying to suck her soul out. It was as if a fire had been lit in Hermione's mouth and the other girl was the water she desperately needed to cool down. Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's breast and gave it a light squeeze while running her other hand along Hermione's body.

"Trying to stay warm Granger?"

Fleur and Hermione broke apart with expressions of horror on their faces. Draco Malfoy's cold blue eyes met Hermione's saucer like one's. There was nothing but a smirk on his lips.

They had forgotten to close the door and Draco Malfoy had just received all of the dirt he needed to black mail Hermione fro the rest of her life.

XOXOXOXOXOOX

Although it may seem otherwise. This is a Draco and Hermione fic. It's actually my first. I'm trying to reread the series before the movie, so all of the Potter world details are stuck in my head. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Adios.


End file.
